Perhaps, Just Perhaps
by CourftheCat
Summary: Hunith has died, and Merlin has no one to turn to. No one but a young girl, Angela, who has problems of her own. MerlinxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – I own none of the Merlin characters, but I do own Angela and her family. **

After standing in the shadow a moment, I walk over to where he's sitting. He's so upset - I don't blame him. His mother died only yesterday and all he needs is support. So he is cast out of the community of Ealdor.

It was days before word got to Camelot that Hunith had gone down with pneumonia. Merlin had rushed over as quickly as he could, but by then it was too late. After the battle of Camlann and King Arthur's death, we all know of the powers that Merlin posesses, and he was cut off after Hunith's death. When she was at death's door, they had expected Merlin to become some sort of miracle worker. With all his high and mighty powers, they said, and he was selfish enough to let his mother die. But there's something else, I know there is. Hunith meant everything to him.

Me and Merlin aren't _friends_ exactly - we're on talking terms, but only when I'm upset. He wanders over to our log in the woods and talks to me. We sit there and talk for hours on end. If my father has been beating me, or if my mother has yelled at me to get out of her life for good, I go and sit on our log in the forest and Merlin comes and finds me. He puts his arm round me and lets me snuggle into his chest and cry until I can cry no more. And then we talk until it gets dark, about anything - the plants, the animals, the weather - it doesn't matter. We talk, and that's all I care about.

So when Merlin is nowhere to be found, I know where he'll be. Sat on our log, waiting for me.

I see him, his head in his hands. I can hear him crying from my hiding place about fifty metres away. I take a deep breath and walk over to him.

"Hi, Merlin," I smile. He looks up at me, his face stained with hot, salty tears and his usually sapphire-blue eyes are hollow and bewitched from countless sleepless nights.

"Angie," he replies. Merlin's the only one I let call me Angie, though I never told him why. He thinks it's because I hate my real name, Angela - which I do - but it's really because it's what I want my husband to call me. I sit down next to him.

"How are you?"

"Alright," he lies.

"You don't look it."

"Well I am, okay?!" he snaps, then realises his mistake. "Sorry, I'm just -" he sighs and looks at his feet. "I just wish I could have saved her." Another tear falls from his eye. "But I couldn't, and now everyone hates me."

"I don't hate you." Merlin looks up at me.

"Thanks," he manages a smile. "You're such a great friend, Angie."

"So are you." Merlin puts his arm round me and kisses my forehead. I smile and put my arms round his waist. I feel him put his head on mine and I close my eyes peacefully.

We stay like this a while, until I start a conversation.

"So what sort of things can you do with your magic?" Merlin smiles.

"All sorts." He withdraws his hand and I do the same. "Look." He holds out his hands and a stick catches fire. He picks it up, blows off a few sparks and utters a sentence I don't understand. The sparks obediently arrange themselves into my name. I look at him in awe.

"That's amazing."

"No one's ever said that before," he says, putting the fire out with more magic. "No one but my mother."

"No one knew," I murmur.

"True."

We talk a while longer, until I hear my mother calling me to dinner.

"I've got to go," I smile, getting up. "Are you going to be alright?" Merlin shrugs.

"Probably." He takes my hand as I move to leave. I turn back to him. "Thanks for today." He stands up and kisses my cheek. I look into his eyes, suddenly back to their fullness and beauty. "It was great."

"That's alright," I smile. I look down at my feet awkwardly.

"ANGELA!" my mother yells. She's suddenly right behind us and she sees my hand in Merlin's. "Get away from my daughter!" she snaps, grabbing me by the arm and pulling me away. I turn to look back at Merlin, standing helplessly as I'm taken to my fate.


	2. Chapter 2

I sigh, knowing the lecture I'm going to get at dinner, the beating I'm going to get from Father. I know how it goes - Mother yells at me, then tells Father. Father beats me until I'm numb and faint, and then I receive more lecturing from both of them. And this time it's going to be bad. Ever since Hunith died, they've been telling me to 'stay away from people like _him_'. And I disobeyed them. And on top of that, Mother thinks we're in love. Which just happens to be half-true.

"I don't believe you!" Father yells when Mother tells him. He looks at me, his eyes blazing and his fist raised. I close my eyes and brace myself for the impact that I know is coming. I'm sat on a stool, but the punch that Father throws is so powerful that I fall back and hit my head on the cold, stone floor. "After everything we've told you -" he pauses as I try and sit up. He throws another punch that hits my cheekbone and breaks the skin. I feel blood down my face.

"No," I gasp, still winded from the first punch, "You don't know him!"

"No, I don't," he growls. His foot hits me in my ribs and I cry out in pain. "And I don't _want_ to know him!" He pulls me up by the collar of my shirt and punches my face again. "Pack your bags," he says, throwing me down on the ground, "And get out."


	3. Chapter 3

It must have been about midnight by the time I've got my bags packed and I'm thrown out of my house, into an ice-cold, muddy puddle. I know where to go, but... my parents told me to get out of Ealdor. They told me to leave and never return. But then, that's what they told Merlin. And he never left. That's where I'm going. Merlin's the one person I know will understand.

"Angie?!" Merlin pulls me in out of the rain and puts a blanket round my shoulders before I freeze. "Angie, what happened?"

"My parents," I cry, "They kicked me out."

"Why?" I look at the floor. "Is it because they saw you with me?" I hesitate, and then nod. "Oh, Angie, I'm so sorry." He pulls me into a bear-hug and lets me cry into his chest for what seems like an age. When we break apart, Merlin offers me a comforting smile. "You can stay with me."

"My parents told me to leave Ealdor," I sniff. Merlin sighs, then his face lights up.

"Come with me to Camelot!" he grins. "I have a home there, and Gaius will let you stay too."

"Promise?" Merlin puts his arm round me like he has done so many times before.

"I promise." He kisses my cheek gently, just like he did in the woods. I smile softly and lean my head on his shoulder.

"Thanks."


End file.
